Something New
by EvanSP
Summary: Whilst trying to enjoy the only respite they can grasp from this horrible reality,things begin to stir when feelings that shouldn't be d certain things happen that definitely could escalate into serious punishment if discovered.But who cares? Nobody can see it,right?


The spitting fire was a warm filter of the unremarkable noises coming from down had assumed it was something unworthy of attention or thought such as a rat or a filthy the flames were loud enough to blur out the sounds from hearing was late,and the tired survivors had retired to their sleeping , _almost_ everyone.

The Doctor sat on the log,staring intently into the luminous flames,watching them dance around,deep in was her turn to keep watch,to make sure they weren't brutally **murdered** in their took a swig from one of her various flasks and sighed drowsily,her mind wandering off once was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear the progressive shuffling of the sleeping bag next to her as a shadowy figure emerged beside mysterious maiden waved an arm in front of the Doctor before tapping the nose of her mask,trying to get her attention.

"AAh?" She reeled back,almost falling off the log.

"Helloooo,is anyone there?" The Grave Robber questioned,as she continuously tapped the front of her mask.

"Ah,its just you Shadow." She said calmly,mostly to herself,slightly readjusted herself on her log before putting the flask from earlier tilted her head at the object and said "You've been drinking that,haven't you?" She believed the Doc to be drunk,as she kept dosing off.

"No,I'm not" She defended herself firmly."This dose is drowned in caffeine.I'm trying to stay awake,if you couldn't see."

"Well it clearly isn't working,is it? Look,you keep falling off your look like Dismas,hunched over like that." She wrapped her arm around the Doc,gripping her waist to prevent her from falling on her hadn't noticed the situation she had just gotten them both into,as she was too focused on the Plague Doctor herself.

Plague tilted her head up and looked at Shadow,clearly uncomfortable in the current was just waiting for one of their allies to stir in their sleep,and catch a whiff of what was going on."Shadow.." She trailed off,grabbing hold of her shoulders,flushed.

"Shh,Doc." She cooed,sitting on the log and hoisting her up onto her knew exactly what she was bastard.

"You know,Doc,you never told us your name,or where you are 've all been calling you Doctor,or Plague." She said,stroking the sides of her robes.

"Aah,well" She started,surprised that someone was actually interested in her past."I came from Starklit,do you know where that is?" Shadow nodded,it was some village that was pretty much extinct sort of outbreak had wiped out 90% of the population,and the rest had fled to unknown places."I,-well my family didn't like my experimental me to work as a maid,a _weak_ housekeeper." She spat spitefully."I'm not some lowlife whore that attracts men with her cleavage either,my father suggested if didn't housekeep I should work in the Tavern,or...the Brothel" The Doctor shook her head, really shouldn't have revealed this much about **wasn't** a patted the Doc's shoulders,trying to calm had to admit though,her family sounded like a real piece of couldn't imagine Plague dressed as a floozy selling her body off to men like it was couldn't imagine _herself_ doing it either.

"Easy, 't wake up Reynauld and Stripe,she'll go berserk." They both snickered at Shadow's witty comment."So, is your name?" She asked,hoping for a change in subject from the last conversation.

"Well," She started,embarrassed."My first name is Montgomery,but I would like to keep my full identity a secret,if you don't mind." Shadow raised her eyebrows."I like that,it suits you." Montgomery heated up once was the first time she had received a compliment concerning her was a name frequently given to boys,so she had been teased a lot when she was younger."Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"You think I'm shitting you? Nah,that job belongs to the Jester.I'll call you Monto." They both giggled at Shadow's joke once quite an uncoof girl,she was really quite had thought at that really shouldn't listen to all these rumors from Dismas about was probably jealous that she had a higher killing count,and a higher bounty on her head.

Shadow tugged at Monto's robes,untying the ends and pulling the 1st layer off."Wha-What are you doing?!" She exclaimed,panicking."Don't you wanna fuck?" Shadow asked, made the poor Plague Doctor even more flustered than she already was."Wha-no!" She blurted winced in fear of her friends waking up."Shut up!" She hissed,punching Monto's flinched and tried to escape from Shadow's lap in girl realised and grabbed hold of the Doctor's arms,forcing her to stay.

"I'm sorry" Shadow whispered,urging Monto to stay seated on her had been known to have a temper when things didn't go her way,and she usually wasn't sorry for lashing out,especially at it was not her intention to yell at Monto,and for once she actually felt remorse for her actions."Monto please,I'm sorry I hit you." Shadow pleaded,trying to get the girl to side with her.

"You didn't have to hit me" The Plague Doc replied,readjusting her Grave Robber eyed her mask,then started to gently tug on it."Let me check your face" She said,trying to wrangle her hands behind Monto's hood to fumble with the straps."Get your hands off me" The Doc gripped Shadow's wrists to stop her from advancing any further.

Shadow eventually stopped trying and gave in,finally accepting that she had just ruined her chances of maybe starting something with the other lowered her head,the sudden imbalance causing her hat to tumble off her head and land on the concrete floor with a gentle could see it 's depressed,crestfallen expression mixed with the sight of a deep,diagonal scar that ran across her left really was she really hadn't meant to lash out at Montgomery.

The Plague Doctor released her grip on Shadow and tilted her chin up to look at her sapphire,broken,empty eyes through the lens of her goggles."It's okay" She whispered,"I see you now.I forgive you." Shadow seemed shocked at this,but then she cracked a small pulled down the fabric of her hood,and fumbled with the brown leather straps of her disease satisfied,she removed the goggles,and then the mask,the impact of removal causing her short brown locks to sway felt a little flustered and embarrassed at the thought of people seeing her judgy looks had always had a habit of being disheartening.

Shadow took the mask out of Monto's hands and gently caressed her cheek."You're beautiful,darling" She cooed,pulling the Doctor in for a their lips connected,Monto felt the need to shut her had never been allowed to feel the sensation of romance,so she wanted to enjoy the hell out of her father had seen what she was doing,or anyone in her family for that matter,the village warden would probably have had her killed.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes,both girls pulling away for a quick breath of air,then continuing for another round of pleasure,the thrill of romance pumping through their veins like an adrenaline ,Shadow felt the need to pull the moment sent a wave of depression through her body,which would surely have to be fixed by a caffiene heroes were at their wits ,breathless panting accompanied by the sweat dripping down their foreheads,you would have thought they had ran a moved her hand to Shadow's Face and started to twirl a strand of her lengthy blonde hair around her finger,enjoying the feel."That felt nice" She said,trying to break the silence.

Shadow was about to reply when they heard _another_ reply,"I bet it did." Said a deep,feminine girls froze in horror and slowly turned to the source.A dark skinned girl,sitting up comfortably in her sleeping bag was watching the had a navy painted stripe of blue running down one side of her face,joined with dark locks tied high into a strong ponytail.

"Stripe,what the fuck are you doing?" Demanded Shadow,trying not to wake up Hellion shrugged."Sleeping,well I was trying you woke me up." She gave a smug smirk at the two."I'm glad you did though,or I would have missed out on the good stuff." She cast her eyes at Monto and stopped,taking in her features."Wow,nice."

Monto shook her head,embarrased,and reached for her mask,trying to hurriedly pull up her stopped her and sent a vicious glare at Stripe."Piss off." She growled,trying to console the shrugged once again,and before retreating back into her sleeping bag,she said "Whatever,it was a the way,that was fucking hot." The Hellion wrapped herself into a cocoon and disappeared from existence.

"Ignore that asshole." Shadow said,caressing Monto's was silence between the two,before The Doc suddenly asked, "So does this mean we are a couple?" She wasn't one to beat around the bush,so she just stuck to her natural straight-forward nature she had picked up in that 1 bloody year she had spent in the village medical ward."That depends on if you want to be my girlfriend or not." The blonde replied.

"I-well" Monto thought for a introduction of a lesbian couple would surely cause outrage between the residents of the Hamlet,and could even cause some treason between their this was a new experience for her,and her scientific nature had always made her curious of new of this was the burning,poisoning and even self harming of her own loved the thought of being her own guinea pig to her new concoctions,and the slits and scars that decorated her body proved that.

"Yes.I would like to try this out with you,Shadow." Monto gave a small kiss to the other girl's cheek to emphasise her answer.

"I think it's my turn to take the next watch,you should sleep." The Grave Robber said,gesturing towards Monto's sleeping girl looked towards her bag too,but shook her head.

"I can't,i'll toss and turn all night.I'm better off just staying up with you." She answered,fetching her satchel bag from behind her log.

"I'll probably end up falling asleep." Shadow said,stifling a hadn't pulled another all nighter in were no angry folks to hide from,no risk of being found by the most importantly,as this was their first expedition,there were barely any dead bodies or graves to loot. _Yet._

"Do you want to try a bit of my caffeine concoction?" Asked Monto,hoping to share her creation with someone."It's really strong,I warn you."

"Actually you know what,I might actually." Shadow replied,nodding,causing happiness,for the first time,to reveal itself on the Plague Doctor's face."I'm glad." She replied,pulling her bag onto her lap and fishing for the pulled out the capsule,filled to the brim with brown liquid,and took the cap off,ready for them to take a swig together.


End file.
